Oxygen
by Forbidden Koibito
Summary: YAOI!RemusSirius: Idle banter lead Remus and Sirius into the truths behind the playful flattery.


**Disclaimer:** We do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. Nope. Oh BOY if we did, EVERYONE would be outted, and not just Dumbledore. YAY!

**Author's Notes:** _..::..waves..::.._ HBM here, with another installment of the Completion Arc! I hope every is doing well! XD So, I spell checked this using the Spell Check feature on the site, so everything should be okay. I think the lemon is too short, but it's late, plus I really wanted to get this done.

I LOVE their banter. I think it really makes the story. I contemplatedd changing the title, but after thinking about it, Oxygen just . . . seemed to work. XD

Read and Review. We LOVE it! This time around, HBM played Remus, SEC played Sirius, and I, HBM, fleshed it out.

**_EDIT:_** Okay, I REALLY didn't like the ending, so I changed it. I didn't like the lemon either. It's still short, but I think it's better now than it was before. And I think I changed all the grammer errors. If not, and you find some, drop me a line on either our joint e-mail or my personal e-mail found on my page. Thank you for reading!

_III_

He knew he had been following him, though words were never exchanged since the last of the weeks classes had come to a close, and the weekend had officially started.

He ignored James and Peter for the most part when the former declared he had some business to attend to and left the two of them alone, the latter falling into step next to him.

Sirius had also tried ignoring Remus' breath on the back of his neck as they continued their silent walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room, but that was proving to be slightly more difficult. He muttered the password to the Fat Lady, not really paying much mind to her spluttering about how he should be more polite. His ears perked when he heard Remus softly apologize to her on his behalf, which seemed to make her more pleasant, for she opened the portrait door to the gold and scarlet chambers.

Dark eyes landed on his safe haven. Safe haven was so plush, so big, so . . . safe. He headed straight for the couch, sighing as he sat upright and stretched his arms over his head and legs on the dark wood table before him. He eyed Remus unblinkingly as the only slightly smaller boy stepped over his legs and set his books on the table, subsequent to resting his back on the opposite arm of the ornate sofa and propping his legs up on Sirius's lap. Sirius supposed Remus was comfortable enough with him to do so, having been half way through their fifth year at Hogwarts.

With a smirk, Sirius glanced over to his dear friend. "Hmm...yes, I suppose my lap is far better than the table, eh Moony? Nice and padded?" The sexual undertone hadn't been intentional, but once it had slipped out, Sirius didn't really mind. He laughed as he teased the young werewolf.

Remus rolled his eyes, a common action that Sirius was more than used to. "As if, Padfoot," he said using Sirius's animagus name, "I just don't want to dirty my books with my feet."

"And you figure my trousers would be a better option?" he asked incredulously. His eyes traveled down to his lap and Remus's feet, noticing that his pants were already had a sparse amount of dirt speckled there. "I suppose a little more couldn't hurt." He surrendered aloud.

His fellow Marauder gave him a small smile. "If it's any consolation, you are more comfortable than the table."

Sirius snickered in return, flashing Remus another smirk, "Of course I am. Why would you ever think otherwise?"

"Must you always be a cocky git?" Remus was smirking now, which Sirius learned, he saved for when it was just the two of them.

"Me? Cocky? Oh, no, mate, you must be thinking of James for that. I'm the charming one!" He pointed to himself in the chest, which he had stuck out, and shared a haughty grin with the empty room and Remus.

Remus laughed. Sirius briefly noted that Remus's laugh was something of beauty before storing it away in a file in his mind to save forever. "Charming? Is that what you call it, mate? And all this time I thought you were just an arrogant ninny."

Sirius displayed a look of mock shock, clutching his chest with a dramatic sigh. "Oh! Remus! You've wounded me! How could you say those things?"

"It's the truth," Remus stated matter-of-factly.

The darker haired boy choked, leaning to his left to fall to his 'death' on the smaller boy's chest, still clutching his chest and looking up at Remus. "You've killed me! I'm finished!"

A look of shock crossed Remus's features briefly before returning to it's playful state. He shoved the 'body' off of him, causing Sirius to land unceremoniously on the floor with an undignified thud. "Oh please," Remus drawled, "Spare me the dramatics."

Sirius sat up, rubbing his back with a small frown. "Oi! Don't you have any respect for the dead?"

Smiling triumphantly, Remus curled into the corner of the couch, curling his legs next to him. "I'll pay my respects at the funeral," he said casually.

"I'm sure you will." Sirius animagus climbed back onto the couch with a huff. "I can see it now; you standing there beside my coffin saying, 'Poor Padfoot, I've lost my only foot rest,' and all the girls would come comfort you because you'd toss them that puppy eyed look of yours."

Remus placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "And a fine foot rest you were. I'll mourn you forever." he paused to poke the skin next to his friend's eye. "And I'm not the one with the puppy eyed look."

"Woof." Sirius barked unenthusiastically as he batted Remus's hand away. "You'll replace me soon enough. James is taken by Lily, but there's always Peter..." he chuckled lightly at his own humor, and Remus gave him a look of distaste.

"I'd rather use the table." He admitted without hitch.

That caused Sirius to laugh loudly. He clutched his stomach as he fell into Remus's lap in a seizure of giggles. He wasn't pushed off this time, instead feeling the brush of fingers through his hair as Remus laughed with him.

"You are such a silly git, Sirius, do you know that?" Remus asked quietly.

Sirius leaned into the touches contentedly, having picked up maybe a few too many habits from his 'Padfoot' form. "Well, it's a step up from a cocky git, I'd say."

Remus laughed a bit softer now. "I think we'll just leave it at you're a git." For an added effect, he scratched behind one of Sirius's ears, causing said boy to groan.

"You do that on purpose to make me like you again." Sirius glared half-heartedly at the brown haired boy.

"As if you could ever stop liking me." Remus tossed at him.

Sirius sat up a bit, getting a better look at his friend's handsome features. "You know very well that I can't hate you."

The slightly younger Marauder blinked at him. "And why is that, Sirius Black? It can't just be because I sleep in the same room as you and could kill you in your sleep can it?"

The elder Black boy laughed. "That's part of it, but not the only reason my dearest Moony." He threw the other boy a sly smirk accompanied by a wink as a tease.

Still petting Sirius, Remus rolled his eyes. "Flattery doesn't work on me, Padfoot. You're going to have to do better than that."

For a brief moment, Sirius furrowed his brow in thought, then the light bulb flickered on in his mind. He leaned it, resting his forehead on Remus's, not missing the blush creep up his cheekbones, and snaked a hand up his victims uniform shirt. "Do you prefer actions to words then?" he asked huskily, his smirk never faltering.

"S-Sirius," Remus stammered, "what are you doing?"

Sirius retracted his hand and laughed again. "The look on your face is priceless, well worth having to die by your teasing!"

A hard glare pierced the puppy, the blush only growing deeper on Remus's face as he tried to stand, only to realize it was impossible with Sirius's weight atop him.

"Get off!" the young werewolf demanded.

Sirius grinned conspiratorially and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. "I don't think so, Dearest Moony."

Remus leaned back with a huff, recognizing the situation as futile. "And why not?"

"Because you're too comfortable, mate." Sirius chose this moment to make Remus blush again by nuzzling his flat stomach.

He flushed the appropriate color, fisting Sirius's hair lightly and bringing his eyes to meet his own. "What do you really want?"

The look in Sirius's eyes had gone quickly from playful to almost predatory.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked steadily.

Equally secure, Remus nodded, curiosity mixed with the faintest hint of lust glazed over his amber eyes, and brought a hand up to brush the side of his friend's beautiful face.

Slowly, deliberately, Sirius crawled his way up the length of Remus's body and crushed his lips to the smaller boy's pressing all of his weight into him.

After the shock had registered on his face, Remus kissed back, hesitation not even remotely an issue, and threaded his hands threw the other's perfect locks, causing him to growl low in his throat.

Sirius probed his tongue against Remus's sensually sweet lips, asking for permission to explore his further, because that was all Sirius was interested in now, getting to know the only thing he didn't know about his Moony.

Moony had other plans, it seemed. He pulled away reluctantly. "Wait, people can see us here. The other Gryffindors are still coming back from classes, and anyone can see us if they come down the stairs," he stated smartly.

"Then where do you suggest we go?" Sirius sighed with annoyance as he stood with his arms crossed, Remus standing promptly after him.

Remus pondered for a second before jumping up to kiss Sirius's cheek. "Follow me," he whispered. Sirius followed him like a shadow out of the portrait hole, passing a few Gryffindors on their way back to the common. He was suddenly thankful for the werewolf's suggestion to move their session elsewhere and grinned at his back.

They had passed the oncoming students and detoured down an abandoned hallway. Remus turned around, placing a hand on Sirius' chest, "Stay," he commanded. Sirius made to protest, but decided against it when Remus slid him a mischievous smile. He watched curiously with his head tilted slightly as Remus walked back and forth along the same spot three times. It hadn't dawned on him until the second and a half time what he was trying to do.

"Clever werewolf." he complimented with a grin. Remus smiled and the door to the Room of Requirement opened itself up to the teens. "What did you think about?"

Remus grabbed his hand. "Being with you, making love to you, and everything needed to make the previous happen." The blush on his face was deeper than Sirius had ever seen it, but his amber colored eyes stood firm and serious, and Sirius grinned into Remus' lips when his lips were crushed upon his again. He placed on hand on his lower back, the other on the back of light brown locks, pulling him closer. They moved as one to the couch Remus had 'prepared' for them, a couch identical to the one in Gryffindor Tower, only bigger, and slightly more plush. It could almost have been considered a bed. Sirius felt them falling when Remus' knees hit the back of said couch, landing him successfully on top. He smirked at his love's sudden forwardness, his hand snaked back up Remus' shirt, and he placed heated nips at his neck, leaving the younger's now kiss swollen lips alone.

The sudden attention to his neck caused Remus to gasp and arch his neck for better access. "All this time, I never knew." he managed.

Sirius smirked against his skin. "I take back what I said about 'clever'. You're bloody dense." He bit the juncture where Remus' neck and collarbone met.

Remus nearly howled in pleasure, dragging his nails along Sirius' back. "You didn't know either, stupid git."

The boy above him shuddered at the feeling. "But it's worse if you didn't know," he insisted, "You're the smart one."

"It's one thing to be book-smart, but to be street smart is a whole other thing, which you, Sirius Black, are." His tongue darted along the shell of Sirius' ear, and Sirius about lost his mind.

"Such flattery," he moaned, "you'll make me blush, Remus." He kissed his evil puppy sweetly, indiscreetly playing with the hem of his shirt between his fingers.

Remus smirked, toying Sirius' button-up shirt and releasing one of the bothersome buttons. "Aw, the suave and cunning Mr. Black has a flattery weakness? How cute!" he cooed.

Without warning Remus' vest was off and tossed in a direction unbeknownst to either of them and the buttons on his shirt were quickly being undone. "It's not nice to tease, Mr. Lupin." Sirius informed.

His chest now nude, Remus ran his hands along Sirius' flesh, absolutely amazed at how smooth he was. He plucked two pert nubs between with his finger tips. "Who was teasing? I was being serious."

Sirius shivered as the smaller boy's hands touch him with such careful intimacy. "I'm not the cute one. If anyone here is cute, Remus, that would be you." He leaned forward to tug at the buttons on Remus' dress shirt with his teeth, his hand brushing the skin just above his waistline.

Pleasant shivered coursed through Remus at the elder boy's ministrations. "You're right, you're no cute at all." He shakily unbuttoned his own shirt and kissed him. "You're bloody hot."

Eagerly, Sirius returned the kiss and helped Remus rid him of his hindrance. He splayed his hands over the revealed skin and lapped hungrily at his lips, begging for entrance.

Remus did not deny him, letting Sirius taste him fully. He trailed his nails up Sirius' back and into his hair, grasping and toying with the always perfect black locks.

Sirius sighed, sneaking down to brush against the growing bulge in Remus' trousers, causing him to arch involuntarily. "Sirius . . ."

"Hmm? What is it my dear Moony?" he smirked, repeating the action.

Remus arched again, this time fisting Sirius' hair lightly and moaning just a bit louder. ". . . More."

Sirius kept his smirk firmly in place. "If you wish." He quickly unzipped the younger boy's pants, slipping his hand inside to stroke the rapidly growing erection, making Remus moan even louder yet, the contact of skin on skin nearly too much to deal with. Remus buried his face in Sirius' neck, nipping it softly between pants and arches into his lover's hand.

The elder Gryffindor groaned at this attention. He hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Remus' pants. "I've decided these need to be gone."

Remus assisted him in his self-appointed task, hearing his last defense clink somewhere off in the distance. He blushed heavily at such full exposure in front of Sirius in this situation.

The heat of the their actions slowed as Sirius took in the full sight of his best friend. He brushed a hand over a few scattered scars on the other's chest. "You're gorgeous, mate." He was completely serious, in fact, he was sure he had never been so serious in his life.

The young werewolf went wholly red under Sirius' scrutinous gaze. He turned his head away slightly. "How can you say that?" he asked sadly, "I'm nothing but a scarred mess."

"Bloody nonsense," Sirius countered, nuzzling his stomach, "Sometimes the broken or imperfect things are the most beautiful, you know."

Remus trailed a lazy finger along Sirius' cheek. "Beautiful isn't usually a word used to describe a wild, untamable beast, Sirius."

"Well," Sirius started, "damn whoever thought of that stupid idea! I say you are, and that's bloody that!" He kissed Remus fiercely, interjecting any other negative things he was going to say about himself. Sirius wouldn't hear it, and Remus gasped, wrapping his arms around his shoulders tightly and giving into him completely. Lost in the moment, Sirius ground his hips down with a low, Padfoot-like growl.

The amber eyed boy tossed his head back, his hands flying to Sirius' pants, fumbling with the zipper and button until he got assistance from his lover, who removed the garment altogether before returning back to his pass-time of making new and interesting on Remus' already marred body.

"Sit up?" Remus asked Sirius softly, and he complied. Remus was completely breath-taken at the beauty above him. He almost cried.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friend's undignified stare. "See something you like, Moony?" he asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Padfoot . . ." Moony whispered, "You're more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." He trailed a hand the length of Sirius' body, being sure to brush the tip of his hard erection. Sirius moaned, bucking into the smaller boy'd hand, and Remus admired the reaction, giving him a small smile. "Yes, beautiful."

Sirius leant down, pressing his lips to Remus'. "You flatter me."

Remus returned the kiss sweetly. "No, I tell the truth."

"Honesty is your trait I suppose." Sirius stated, placing nips along his jawline and chest, causing Remus to shiver.

"And making hearts soar is yours."

Sirius traveled his hand to Remus' erection, stroking lightly. "How poetic, Moony." He cooed. Remus panted in time to Sirius' rhythm, thrusting with each ministration.

The words fell from his lips easily. "I love you, Padfoot."

Padfoot added more pressure to his strokes. "I love you too, Moony." Meaning and lust clouded his eyes as he captured the most passionate kiss yet. Tears of joy spilled from Remus' beautiful golden orbs, and Sirius kissed them up, leaving Remus feel more complete than he ever had.

"I want you, Remus." Sirius breathlessly pulled away from his lips with the declaration.

"Take me." Came the simple answer.

Sirius nodded, kissing the boy fully to deter him away from the oncoming pain between his legs, which, after nuzzled properly, were spread for preparation. Sirius slid one, then two fingers in his entrance, scissoring gently at first, then adding more friction. Remus pushed back on the digits, wanting, needing more of Sirius inside of him. When he began thrust against the fingers, they both knew he had been readily prepped. Sirius withdrew his fingers, kissing him softly. "Are you sure?" he asked gently.

Remus cracked a small smile, kissing the boy above him again. "As sure as I am a werewolf."

"That's all I needed to hear." Sirius replied. He carefully positioned himself and entered the puckered ring, moaning at the tight squeeze around his shaft. Remus threw his head back, moaning loudly at the sensation of being so wholly filled and dug his nails into Sirius' back. He kept an easy pace, clutching Remus' hips tightly to keep himself at a slow motion as opposed to taking the virgin boy right then and there.

Their bodies were so close, Sirius could swear they were one person, simply rocking to an insanely blissful beat. Heated moans and sharp intakes of hitched breath resounded off of the carefully created silent walls.

And then Remus tossed his head back in pure ecstacy, litterally howling when Sirius hit a sweet spot within him.

It was absolutly beautiful, and Sirius had become instantly addicted. He hit it again, this time adding more friction. Remus' hands were clenched in his hair, his body writhing in complete pleasure.

Sirius shakily moved a hand from Remus' hip to his pre-cum dripped erection and began stroking it in time with his quickening thrusts.

The scent that filled the air when Remus came between their bodies was something so indescribably arousing that Sirius lost his edge right after his lover, each of them crying out the other's name like a tear through fabric before Sirius collapsed on him heavily.

They lay quiet for a while, content to listening to the beating of one another's hearts, then, "It never did take you much persuasion to to anything."

Sirius kissed Remus' sweaty, swollen lips. "Not when it comes to you." he replied somewhat roughly.

Remus held his lover close to him, his arms became wrapped around his back tightly. "And what makes me so special?" The lite banter continued.

"Because, Remus Lupin, I love you." Sirius replied simply.

"I love you so much, Sirius." Remus was quiet, dregs of sleep anchoring him down.

Sirius closed his eyes, content listening to Remus' heartbeat and loving strokes of his hair. "And I love you . . . always will . . . so you can't get rid of me now." he chuckled lightly.

Remus chuckled as well. "Silly puppy, I couldn't get rid of you if my life depended on it."

"Bloody smart git you are then." Sirius laughed and placed another kiss to his lover. He leaned up, getting a better look at the beautiful boy under him, realizing he had fallen asleep. With a smile, Sirius kissed him once again before curling up next to him, wrapping his arms protectively around him.


End file.
